


Captivated

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Uchiha Madara escapes capture during the Fourth Shinobi War and opens a portal to another world. He ends up in the Godswood in Winterfell, where a certain Stark finds him. Half-blind and weak from his many wounds, Uchiha Madara allows himself to recuperate. However, what he does not expect is to become captivated by the beauty of Lyanna Stark as time passes by. (Uchiha Madara/Lyanna Stark)





	1. Prologue

 

He does not know where he is and how long he's been lying in the snow, but he does feel a sense of relief when a figure finally comes running towards his bleeding form.

"Gods above, you're badly hurt!" says the person, a young woman from what he can gather as she kneels down beside his form.

"What happen to you?" asks the woman as she began to assess his wounds.

"War," he manages to say, already half-delirious as he leans forward to grasp the woman by the shoulder.

The woman is startled but doesn't recoil away from his touch.

"Hurry and heal me, woman." He demands, squinting his eyes to try to see the woman's face, but it is hard. His eyesight seems to have diminish after he has used his sharingan countless times during the Fourth Shinobi War. He can only see the outline of the woman who kneels beside him and nothing more.

"I can't. I do not know how to heal such severe wounds, Ser, but I will call for someone who does, just hang on there for a little while." The woman says, trying to move away from his grasp, but Madara doesn't let her go.

"No," He says as his grip on her shoulders tightens. "Do no leave me here to die, woman."

"I'm not going to leave you to die here, Ser, I only want to call for help so that they can bring you to the Maester's tower. For I can't carry you on my own, Ser." is the woman's response.

"Then, you must hurry." Madara says, finally releasing the woman. "I fear that I won't last long in this cold."

"I will hurry, Ser," assures the woman, "And here. So you won't get terribly cold while you wait."

Madara then feels being covered by a thick fur cloak, and he feels grateful for it. He, however, does not express his thoughts on the matter.

"Hurry up and go," He tells the woman instead.

"I will be back sooner than you may think," says the woman before she runs away, leaving Madara to lean back against the white tree with the fluttering red leaves.

After a while, he closes his eyes and soon loses consciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  just another idea


	2. Chapter 2

Madara comes back to consciousness when he senses something being pressed against his lips. Instantly, his hand shot out to grip the hand that is in front of him. He hears a female gasp of surprise and Madara slowly peels his eyes open to see the same young woman who discovered him.

"What are you doing?" He manages to growl out threateningly, but the dark-haired woman with strange clothing simply says.

"I'm feeding you, Ser." She says to him while Madara allows his eyes to adjust to the light of the room, and once he does, he begins to scrutinize the room around him and the woman sitting beside his bed.

"I do not need to be fed." He replies, narrowing his eyes at the woman who have storm-grey eyes and dark brown hair. "If you can leave the plate and spoon there, I will be able to feed myself."

"If you say so, Ser." The woman says as she puts down the plate on the small table beside his bed.

"Where am I?" He demands when the woman turns her attention back to him once more.

"You are in Winterfell, Ser. My home," comes the woman's response.

"I mean, what country?" Madara asks bluntly.

"Country?" the young woman asks, cocking her head to the side. "What's a country?"

Madara frowns at this.

Thinking the woman is mocking him, he grabs a hold of her shoulder and brings her close to him in a threatening manner. The woman's eyes grow wide as she is force to hover over his half-sitting form when he tells her.

"Do not mock me, girl." He hisses in cold anger.

"I'm not mocking you, good Ser." The dark haired woman stutters out in both fear and confusion. "I do not know what you really mean by Country.  _Truly_. Ser. I do not mean to offend you in anyway."

At this close, Madara finally notices the honesty in the woman's open face. More than that, he can also see the fear and confusion that flickers in the woman's storm-grey eyes as she stares back at him.

"If this is not a country, where are we then?" Madara inquires as he releases the girl.

"You are in my Lord father's Kingdom, the Kingdom of the North." The woman answers as she stands up and away from him.

"Your father's Kingdom?" He asks, frowning at the girl.

"Yes, my Lord father is the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North under the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen."

Madara felt a migraine coming when he realizes what world he has landed himself into.

This was definitely not his world, indeed.

"And you are a what? A princess?" Madara manages to ask the woman.

To his utmost surprise, the woman let out a tinkling laugh after hearing his inquiry, easing the earlier tension away. Madara watches when the woman's face transforms into that of a beautiful maiden as she suddenly smiles at him.

Madara can't help but stare at her in complete fascination.

"No, far from it, Ser," comes the woman's response. "I'm no princess."

"If you are no Princess, then who are you then?" Madara asks, raising an inquiring brow at the woman.

"My name is Lyanna Stark," the woman introduces himself with a short curtsy. "And you are Ser?"

"Uchiha Madara," He replies, nodding his head stiffly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ser Uchiha." Lyanna says, still smiling at him and Madara feels the corners of his mouth lifting up in response to her smile.

However, he curbs the urge down and merely grunts in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Lyanna becomes a teacher

It's been a week since he arrived in this world. A week of being tended to by the man who calls himself Maester Luwin and a sixteen-year-old girl who brings him food and drink.

"Where are you from?" the girl once asked him on the first day, to which Madara could only reply, "Very far from here."

"Do you have a family?" The girl – Lyanna - asked him that same day but Madara's response was always silence and a glare.

The girl took the hint and never press him for answers thereafter.

It was on the second day of his stay in that world that Madara met the Lord of the Castle, whose name was Rickard Stark, alongside his eldest son Brandon Stark.

Madara was able to talk to the Lord and got the impression that he wasn't welcome there, especially when the Lord's daughter always comes to visit him.

"I will give you the time to mend your wounds, but once you are healed, you may leave." the Lord of Winterfell had said and Madara just nodded his head before watching both father and son leave the room.

Afterward, Madara had not seen the Lord ever since then, nor his son Brandon Stark. The only people he sees is the Maester, the girl and the girl's little brother, Benjen Stark. Madara knows that the girl has another brother, whose name is Eddard Stark as the girl had told him, but he hasn't met him yet.

Nonetheless, it's been a week since the girl discovered him and still Madara hasn't recovered yet. He is still half-blind and his chest wound seems to have festered. Either way, Madara knows that the Lord of Winterfell will not welcome him much longer in his castle.

Thankfully, it was only through the girl that Madara is able to extend his stay in Winterfell.

She tells him as much that week.

"I was able to convince my father to let you stay longer," The brown-haired girl says to him, giving him that smile that never fails to captivate him. "He says that he will allow you to stay 'till the moons turn."

Madara only nods his head dispassionately. Unable to say his thanks to the kind girl who has help him for days.

There is a long silence as the girl regards him without reservation.

"Maester Luwin tells me that you are not familiar with the Westerosi customs and the lands of the Seven Kingdoms." The girl states, looking at him with curious grey eyes.

"Yes, I'm not familiar with them." Madara admits, but his eyes are on the book he can see in the girl's hands. He already knows what the girl intends to do with it.

"Then, will you mind if I teach you everything you need to know?" the girl – Lyanna – asks. There is a gleam of uncertainty in her eyes as she looks at him.

Madara allows himself to appear contemplative about the matter, but he already knows that this was something he can't refuse. There was something to be gain from this. The knowledge about this world was something he needs to know if Madara remains stuck in this world.

"Yes, you may teach me if you want." He says to her reluctantly while he leans back in his cot with his arms cross in front of him.

The girl beams at him in joy before promptly placing the book in his cot and opening it to a certain page.

"Let's begin by learning the locations of the Seven Kingdoms." The girl says, pointing to a drawing in the page. "We are currently in Winterfell located in the Northern Kingdom."

"I see," Madara replied, squinting his eyes to look at the small drawing of a castle in the page. He curses at himself for not being able to see properly.

"Go on." He says to her, shrugging his broad shoulders when he saw the concern look in the girl's eyes. The girl probably already knows that his sight is not good. Yet.

So the girl continues while Madara listens to her drone on about the other lands of the Seven Kingdom and pointing out the pictures of castles and other drawings that Madara can hardly see.

He knows it will take more than a week to recover his eyesight. So he intends to learn more about this world from the girl before he leaves to explore it.

He knows that he will regain his full strength soon, and when he does, Madara will find a way to return to his old world.

_However..._

Uchiha Madara allows himself to grin. " _However, if I can't return to my old world... Then, I will make this world mine…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, but surely Madara regains his eyesight, and begins practicing to cast illusions on himself and around him. He starts practicing his genjutsu on the unsuspecting Maester who tends to his wounds. He makes it appear that his wounds are slow to heal and festering, when in truth, it has already healed for more than a week now.

Madara starts to plan his next move. He is certain that the Lord of the Winterfell won't allow him to stay for a year in the North. So he intends to use his sharingan on Lord Rickard Stark and bend the man to his will.

Meanwhile, he continues to learn from the girl, whom had no qualms in questioning him as time passes by. Despite the girl's persistence, Madara has never dared use his eyes on her. He still feels indebted to her for saving him that Madara doesn't have the desire to harm the girl.

"Madara, let's go to the Godswood. I've got something to show you!" the girl tells him excitedly one day while Madara was in the library searching for books to read.

"Not now, Lyanna," He says to her, giving the girl a glare. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Instead of being intimidated by him, the girl latches onto his left arm and begins dragging him away from the bookshelves.

Madara has the sense to look shock at the girl's action, but he immediately wipes the expression off his face and replaces it with a neutral mask.

He then wrenches his arm from the girl's grip and stands his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere, girl." He says adamantly.

"Come now, Madara. Just this once," the girl huffs, crossing her arms in front of her. "I know you will be interested in what I'm about to show you."

"Why would I be interested in what you will show me?" He asks skeptically.

"Because I found something in the Godswood," the girl replies while directing her grey eyes at him. "I believe it belongs to you."

"What is it?" He inquires, suddenly curious.

"I think it's some kind of weapon." The girl informs him, "It looks like a big fan."

 _My gunbai_ , He thinks, excitement filling him.

"Where is it? Is it in the Godswood where you first found me?" are his questions while he starts to stride out of the library.

The girl follows him soon after and says to him, "Here, I will show the way."

Then, the two walk out from the Castle, pass the busy courtyard and into the eerie silence of the Godswood.

Lyanna Stark leads him to his weapon, where it lay in between the black pool and the Weirwood tree.

"I found the thing at the bottom of the black pool, when I went swimming this morning." The girl tells him.

Madara bends down and takes his gunbai into his right hand. The weapon is still wet and has mud stains on it.

"It's dirty." He remarks. However, it is still his gunbai. It fits in his hand and Madara feels a surge of happiness within him to be reunited with his weapon.

"I tried to clean it as best as I can," The girl responds as she walks to stand beside him. Her grey eyes inspecting the weapon in his hand.

"What is it called?" She asks him.

"It's called a  _gunba_ i," is his terse answer.

"How do you use it?" the girl inquires curiously.

"Like this," Madara says before showing his infamous moves to Lyanna Stark, but without the use of Katon jutsu of course.

He executes a series of leaps and bounds while he flashes his gunbai around. The weapon cutting through the air as Madara demonstrated his perfect moves.

Afterward, he notices that the girl is openly gaping at him, her expressive, grey eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh wow!" the girl says after Madara stops displaying his prowess. "You were amazing! Where did you learn how to move like that?"

"In my homeland," is his nonchalant words while he hefted his gunbai on his shoulder.

"Can you teach me how to move like that?" the girl asks in a hopeful tone.

Madara glances at the girl, surprise to hear her request. He met the girl's pleading grey eyes and instantly knows that he is done for.

There is something about the girl's grey eyes that he can't resist.

"If you want to learn from me, you need to do a lot of physical training first," He tells her after a moment, "And due to your lack of strengthening exercise, you will have trouble using a heavy weapon, much less my gunbai, so perhaps it's better that you learn how to wield a weapon that suits you first."

"What about a sword?" The girl asks, "I've been practicing with it when no one is looking."

"Yes, that would be best." He says to her, "A sword would suit you better. I will teach you how to use it. However, before that…I think I will teach you the ways of my homeland as well."

"Truly?" the girl asks, giving him that eager look with her eyes again.

Madara averts his gaze and answers her in a brusque tone, "Yes, I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Oh, thank you Madara!" The girl suddenly exclaims, leaping forward to give him a hug.

Madara immediately stiffens at the feeling of her hugging him. He looks down and sees her unruly mop of dark brown hair and her too innocent eyes, and all of a sudden, he feels his chest tightens with an emotion he can't fathom.

"You can let go of me now," he tells her curtly, trying to detach the girl-woman from his person.

The girl does let him go while giving Madara a jubilant smile.

"So when do I start my training?" she asks him, remaining ignorant of the way how Madara seems to distance himself from her.

"We will start your training tomorrow," He tells her and hopes that he hasn't made a mistake in agreeing to this arrangement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Lyanna starts her training

The following days before the Tourney at Harrenhall. Madara discovers that this world has chakra in all living things, although the people here doesn't know how to harness it yet. Thus, he decides to train and teach Lyanna Stark a bit of basic Katas while drilling into her the importance of physical training. The girl eagerly accepts her training and she seems to acclimate easily towards the training regimen that Madara has set for her.

Of course, her physical strength and endurance is nothing compared to his. Thus, Madara starts her with below genin-level training instead of the advance training as can be expected for her age.

As a precaution, both Madara and Lyanna train in the Wolfswood, where no one can see them. He begins her training with chakra through the leaf exercise, which she immediately learns after four tries.

"Look, Madara! I got the leaf to stick on my forehead!" The girl exclaims while she points out at the leaf sticking to her forehead.

Madara is surprise to say the least. He hasn't expected for the girl to learn the technique so fast. He has presumed that it would take the girl two to three days to learn the technique and not after four tries only.

"Now, can I learn tree-walking now?" comes the girl's request and Madara can only nod his head in silence.

The girl is a fast learner and she may even have perfect chakra control, which will be beneficial to her in the future.

"Come, let us look for a tree for you to practice." Madara orders her.

"Hai, Madara-sama!" is the girl's reply.

Other than teaching her the shinobi ways, Madara has also began teaching her about his world's customs, just as the girl continues to teach him about her world.

Once they find a tree to practice, he begins to instruct the girl in molding chakra at the bottom of her feet.

"Remember what I told you about chakra?" He asks her as they stand at the foot of a tall tree.

"Yes, I remember."

"Feel that energy within you." He tells her. He watches when the girl closes her eyes as she follows his instruction. "Concentrate very hard in gathering your chakra as much as you can. Then, transfer it towards the bottom of your feet."

Madara can see a frown forming in the girl's forehead as she concentrates hard.

"I feel it," the girl murmurs with her eyes still close. "I can feel my feet getting all tingly and warm."

"If you sense something within you, then perhaps you are ready to walk up that tree," He suggest to her.

He watches as the girl nods her head before she opens her eyes.

"Yes, I am ready now," Lyanna tells him, meeting his intent stare.

"Good," is his response. "You can try to walk up the tree."

"Alright," the girl faces the tree and begin walking towards it.

However, the girl seems to hesitate at first before she abruptly comes to a complete halt. She then turns to face him with an uncertain expression.

"Will you catch me if I fall?" She asks him while she bites her lower lip.

Madara doesn't even hesitate when he answers her. Not for a moment.

"Yes, I will catch you when you fall." He assures her.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear before I attempt this," She says to him with a mischievous smile that raises Madara's guard up.

"What are you planning to do?" He asks warily.

The girl doesn't reply, instead with a burst of speed that surprises Madara, the girl runs towards the tree. A moment later, to his astonishment, the girl suddenly runs upwards and perpendicular to the tree.

Madara can only gape in wonder at the sight of Lyanna Stark running up the tree until she reaches such an astounding height.

However, she must be losing chakra because the girl begins to slip and slide from her perch.

"I think I'm going to fall!" The girl cries out right before she starts to plummet towards the ground.

At once, Madara moves and runs forward, where he catches the girl in time. Lyanna Stark just falls straight into his arms with a yelp of surprise.

"What were you thinking?!" He demands as soon as he caught her.

Immediately, he starts to walk down the tree and towards the ground with the girl still in his arms.

"I was thinking about impressing you, Madara-sama," the girl responds honestly, not even slightly shaken about what happen. In fact, her face is flush with excitement while her eyes dance with exhilaration. "So what do you think about me running up the tree?"

"What do I think?! I think you are an absolute idiot, Lyanna Stark!" He snaps at her in irritation.

"Hey! Don't be like that! All I did was follow your instruction!" comes the girl's angry retort.

"Was running up the tree following my instructions?! I told you to walk up the tree, not run! You could have hurt yourself!"

"Well, I didn't hurt myself! You were there to catch me!"

"And if I wasn't?! What if you broke your legs if I wasn't able to catch you in time?! What if you -"

"You wouldn't let those things happen to me." the girl tells him with such confidence that nearly takes Madara's breath away. "I am certain that you won't let me come to harm. So I did what I just did."

"You presumed to know what my intentions are when you hardly know me, girl."

"I know you enough to understand that you won't hurt me, or let someone or something hurt me."

"Whether your assumptions is true or not, that won't change the fact that you nearly hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine! So stop mothering me, Madara! I'm not a child!"

"Yes, you are! Because you are acting like one!"

"Can we please stop arguing and return to training instead?" the girl says in a pleading tone.

"Considering that you fail to follow my instructions, and as a result, nearly hurt yourself, so I believe your training is over." He says to her coldly.

"But Madara!' The girl begins to protest, already directing those wide grey eyes at him.

Instantly, he avoids her gaze before she can convince him otherwise.

"Training is over, girl." He repeats while he drops her unceremoniously in the ground.

"Please reconsider, Madara!" Lyanna Stark cries out while she scrambles to her feet. "Don't stop my training just because I run up the tree!"

"You didn't follow my instructions, Lyanna. That's the reason I'm stopping your training. As your teacher, I can't abide your unpredictable behavior," is his answer while he begins to walk away.

"I promise I won't do it again!" the girl says, suddenly grabbing a hold of his arm.

Madara reluctantly turns to face her.

"I promise I will listen to your instruction carefully and not do anything stupid while under your tutelage." The girl says while she stares into his eyes. "This, I promise you and more."

For a moment, Madara regards the girl in contemplative silence. He understands that he needs to keep the girl close to him for his plans to work, and considering that the girl shows a promise of being an exemplary kunoichi, Madara knows that he can't stop the girl's training. Not when he has plans for her in the future.

"Alright," He finally relents. "I will continue training you, so long as you follow my instructions to the letter."

"I will! I promise, Madara!" The girl says. "Thank you!"

Then, without warning, Madara finds himself being subjected to a hug once again. He knows that he should get used to it by now, especially when around the girl. However, he is always disarmed every time the girls hugs him.

Madara can only stare down at the girl who seems to have molded her body closely against his. He can feel every womanly curves pressed against him and he couldn't help but feel something warm settle in his chest.

He knows that he should do something about the girl's tendency to be affectionate towards him, but he doesn't have the heart to stop her from doing what she wants with him, especially when he realizes that he likes her hugs, more than he likes her smiles.

He is simply captivated by her that he just can't resist giving in to her feminine wiles, despite the fact that she is too innocent to realize what she is doing to him.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Please, Madara. Please do something to stop my father from marrying me off to the Baratheon oaf."_ The girl pleaded to him and now Madara finds himself doing what the girl requested of him.

To stop the potential marriage between her and Robert Baratheon.

Madara stares into Lord Rickard Stark's eyes with his sharingan activated. Like before, he has cast a strong and complicated genjutsu on the man to make Lord Rickard trust Madara and let him stay in Winterfell for an indefinite time. And now, he is about to do it again, but this time he will cast a genjtusu on the Lord of Winterfell to make him change his mind about marrying Lyanna to Robert Baratheon.

The tomoes of his sharingan whirl while he holds Lord Rickard's gaze. With his mind, he instantly cast a genjutsu on the man and lets him see some false truths and speculation about Robert Baratheon. That the Baratheon Lord is abusive and a womanizer. That he is not a good match for Lyanna Stark at all, and that Lord Rickard must stop his Southron ambition in forging an alliance with the Baratheon's.

Madara weave such a convincing illusion that he can sense Lord Rickard's sudden decision to withdraw Lyanna's betrothal to Robert Baratheon.

Afterward, he left Lord Rickard's solar without the other man's knowledge of Madara tampering his mind. He then searches for the girl to inform her what he has done.

He found her in the Glass Garden tending to her winter roses, like she always does during her free time.

"You won't be marrying the Baratheon lord anymore," He tells her after making certain no one was within hearing.

"Truly?" Lyanna Stark asks as she stands up from her crouch position to look at him.

"Yes, I made certain of it." He replies.

"Oh thank you, Madara!" The girl says before she launches herself at him, her arms instantly wraps around his middle.

At once, he freezes at the girl's sudden proximity, but he soon allows himself to warm up to her embrace. He even dares to place a hand on the small of her back as he embraces her in return.

He had stop denying himself of the girl's show of affection. Not when he has every intention of keeping her for himself.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you listened to my request." Lyanna says while she looks at him with a smile that always disarms Madara.

"It was a request that I can't very well ignore, especially when I know that you will only pester me if I don't listen to you." He says in a wry tone.

He watches when the girl's smile widens as she responds, "You are quite right. I would have pestered you if you hadn't listen to my request the first time. So thank you, Madara."

In response, Madara just shrugs his shoulders and says, "It's the only way I can repay you, after everything you have done for me so far..."

"Madara, you are too polite and uptight." The girl tells him. "Come closer and let me give you something."

Curious, Madara leans closer to the girl, who is still grinning wide at him. He can see the mischief dancing in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asks the girl in a wary tone.

"I want to give you this," Lyanna Stark says to him right before she stands up on her toes and plants a kiss on his left cheek without warning.

Thereafter, Uchiha Madara is rendered speechless and unmoving. He is too shocked that he simply stared at the girl in stunned silence.

He observes as flush appeared on Lyanna's cheeks as he continued to gaze at her.

"Now, that's what you call a proper 'thank you'" The girl says, sounding too pleased with herself.

"Do you go and kiss other men for a proper 'thank you', Lyanna? Or is it just me?" He inquires blandly.

"Just you, Madara," comes the girl's playful reply."Because I just love the sight of you turning to stone every time I surprise you."

"You are fortunate that I allow you to take liberties on my person," He tells the girl in a serious tone. "In my world, only a few survive to tell the tale after acting so boldly towards me."

Surprisingly, the girl merely laughs at Madara's words and say, "I shall remember that, Madara…I shall remember that I am very fortunate indeed when it comes to you."

"Yes, you are indeed fortunate to have me. Otherwise, you would have married that Baratheon oaf and raise a brood of ugly, squalling children." He says.

"And I am truly grateful for you interference. Now, let us go to the Wolfswood and get some training done before dark, shall we?" The girl suggests. "I need to practice the Transformation Technique before we leave for Harrenhal next week."

"If that is what you wish, then let us go." Madara replies easily.

"I always want to try being a Mystery Knight at a Tourney," The girl remarks as they started to leave the Glass Garden. "So that's the reason I need to practice casting the Transformation Technique on myself."

"I don't think becoming a Mystery Knight at the Tourney will be such a good idea, Lyanna." He tells the girl as they walk towards the stables.

"Why do you think so?" the girl asks.

"I think you are not ready to face strong adversaries yet." Madara says to her.

"Are you underestimating me, Madara?" Lyanna says as she turns towards him.

"No, I'm not underestimating you. I'm simply telling you the truth." He tells her.

"Well, that's your opinion, Madara." The girl responds. "And you can't stop me from doing what I want."

"Yes, I can. If it puts your life in danger, then I will interfere."

The girl scowls at him and says, "You worry too much, Madara."

"For good reason...because you are too reckless, Lyanna."

"I no longer want to discuss this with you," The girl says curtly as she hurriedly stalks away from him.

Madara frowns and wonders for the hundred time the reason he is still drawn to the girl-woman with a short temper.

In the end, he follows after her, not wanting the girl out of his sight.


End file.
